<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Shirt by MaryBeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901080">The Shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBeth/pseuds/MaryBeth'>MaryBeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBeth/pseuds/MaryBeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After El was in the salty pool at Hawkins Middle School she was suddenly wearing one of Hopper’s shirts. She was wearing that same shirt when she revealed herself to him after spending weeks alone in the forest. This is the story of that shirt… and maybe a few other things… like my take on Hopper giving up El in order to find Will.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper &amp; Jim "Chief" Hopper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hopper stared at the four kids at the back of the bus. His hand was smarting from punching out the government lackeys who had been sent to find them at the junk yard so he opened and closed his fist in a vain attempt to reduce the throbbing. He could still hear the helicopter hovering nearby, but the coast should be clear for at least a few minutes.</p><p>He recognized Mike Wheeler, Lucas Sinclair and Dustin Henderson from the annoying interview he’d had with them at the school shortly after Will Byers had gone missing. The fourth kid - Jesus this must be the girl everyone was in an uproar about - the one Benny had taken in that had cost him his life. Tiny little thing with a shaved head and enormous doe like brown eyes. She looked so… so vulnerable. <em>How on earth could someone that little be considered dangerous?</em> She certainly didn’t look like a weapon. She looked like a scared little kid who could use a hug. He immediately wanted to protect her.</p><p>El had never seen a man so big before. Not just tall, but broad across the shoulders. He had the same air of authority that papa had, a man used to giving orders and having them followed without question. He caught her eye before he turned to look at Mike. For a moment she thought she glimpsed kindness and compassion.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go,” Hopper told them. </p><p>No one moved. They seemed surprised that he had showed up, despite knowing he was coming. Through the walkie talkie he had ordered them to ‘sit tight and wait till he got there’. He had no idea they had momentarily thought he had ratted them out when the government agents had shown up. That Dustin had referred to him as the Hawkins version of Lando Calrissian from Star Wars – a traitor.</p><p>“Let’s go!” he commanded in a loud, firm voice. That got them moving in a hurry.</p><p>Hopper stepped over the body of one of the unconscious agents on his way to the truck, “Get in and don’t dawdle,” he instructed, quickly moving to the driver’s side while scanning the skies. “That helicopter will be back any minute.”</p><p>The kids all clambered in, Lucas drawing the proverbial short straw and taking the front passenger seat. Hopper pulled a plaid shirt that was draped over the seat towards him to make room for Lucas to sit. Eleven sat in the middle of the back seat, clasping Mike’s hand for dear life. Mike, as usual, was the first person to talk.</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“To the Byers’ house. Your sister is there.”</p><p>“Nancy?” he was clearly confused. “Why?”</p><p>“Right now it’s safer for both of you to stay away from your house – it’s crawling with government agents looking for <em>her</em>,” Hopper answered, looking in his rear view mirror at the trembling girl in the back seat.</p><p>“We need her to help us find Will,” Lucas told the Chief.</p><p>“Exactly how would she do that?” Hopper was skeptical to say the least. But Becky Ives had told him and Joyce that “Jane” supposedly had telekinetic abilities. And the kid who showed up at the station with the broken arm said she could make people fly, for Christ sake. Maybe she really could help find Will. He was desperate at this point so willing to keep an open mind.</p><p>Lucas turned around to survey the back seat occupants, who gave him silent approval to continue. They had no choice. They needed his help. They’d have to tell the Chief everything in the hope of saving Will.</p><p>“She has special powers,” Lucas started. “She can find people. Slam doors. And she just flipped a van up over our heads with her mind.”</p><p><em>Flipped a van?</em> Hopper looked up at the rear view mirror again and this time El was looking right back with that piercing gaze of hers. He thought it was about time to introduce himself.</p><p>“Hey kiddo, I’m Jim Hopper, the Chief of Police and a friend of Joyce Byers, Will’s mom. What’s your name?”</p><p>“El.” She spoke so softly he could barely hear her.</p><p>“Elle?”</p><p>“It’s short for Eleven,” Mike added.</p><p>Eleven? Why did that seem familiar to him? He glanced in his rear view again before turning towards Joyce’s. And then it came to him. <em>Of course.</em> The artwork he had seen on the wall in that room at the lab. The room that felt more like a prison cell than a kid’s bedroom. The stick figure child in the picture had an 11 over its head. And Brenner must be the papa in the drawing. She had to be the one who drew it. <em>How on earth could a child survive under those conditions? Had they kept her hidden away there since stealing her as a baby? What the hell had they done to her? And what else was she capable of?</em> He glanced at her again.</p><p>“Well El, it’s nice to meet you. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be ok.”</p><p>***</p><p>After the explanation the kids provided about the gate and the ‘upside down’ Hopper easily put two and two together and realized that they were talking about the other worldly, organic, mess of a rip he had seen in the wall at the lab.</p><p>“Is this gate underground?” he asked, looking at El.</p><p>“Yes,” she answered shyly.</p><p>“Near a large water tank?”</p><p>Now she looked nervous. “Yes.” She had created that gate. She hadn’t meant to, but she was responsible for Will being in the upside down.</p><p>Hopper thought that El definitely looked like she was hiding something. He watched her closely to see if she’d provide anything else, but he couldn’t get a read on her. And he was normally good at getting a read on people. It was his job to be able to read people. Then the focus changed to trying to reach Will.</p><p>After El’s first attempt to find Will failed, Joyce went into mother mode when the girl went to the bathroom. “Does she need something to eat to help recharge? What does she like?”</p><p>“Eggos,” all three boys answered at once.</p><p>Despite El’s first try being unsuccessful, Hopper was becoming more convinced she actually may be able to help. With no other viable alternative he cooperated with the efforts to prepare a saltwater pool so she could try again under better conditions. He just hoped the time they were spending to prepare this environment for her wasn’t wasted. As a cop he knew better than most how mere minutes could make the difference between life and death. Finally, everything was ready and Joyce led El to the pool.</p><p>He couldn’t help but notice how tiny El’s hand was in his as he helped her step in. When she stretched out in a panic when she found Barb he instinctively reached for her hand again. One look at Nancy confirmed she was devastated. Jonathon was trying to comfort her with a hand on her back. This proved that those damn bastards had staged it to look like that poor kid had run away from home. There were no limits to what they would do to try to keep their shameful secrets.</p><p>Hopper was almost losing hope of El finding Will when she said his name. He watched Joyce telling El to relay to Will that she was coming, hope and desperation pouring out of her. And then everyone heard a voice say ‘hurry’ coming from the walkie talkie. From Joyce’s reaction he knew that it was Will. Jesus the kid had actually found him. She had done it. He wiped a hand over his face, hardly daring to believe it. Now if he could just get to him in time.</p><p>El was obviously distressed now – they could hear her voice whimpering through the walkie talkie. Then she suddenly broke free and splashed to a seating position, startling everyone. Joyce grabbed her, holding tight and whispering comforting words. The rest of the kids around the pool silently watched her hold the trembling girl. El was clinging to Joyce as if her life depended on it. She looked so delicate. Like porcelain that could easily shatter. Hopper let them stay like that for a minute, before removing the striped towel off the cart and joining her.</p><p>“Let’s get her out,” he suggested. The poor kid must be getting cold by now.</p><p>“Can you stand up, sweetheart?” Joyce asked.</p><p>El nodded. Joyce and Hopper each took an arm and helped lift the little girl out of the pool, standing her on the gym floor, dripping wet. Hopper wrapped the towel around her shoulders and Joyce continued to rub her back and soothe her. The effort obviously left El exhausted – or like a drained battery as the boys had explained earlier – and when she almost toppled over Hopper gently picked her up, tucked her into his chest and carried her over to the bleachers.</p><p>“Hey it’s okay kid. You’re okay,” he told her. El snuggled into him, liking his earthy scent and the feel of his strong arms around her. So different from papa. He sat her down carefully as the boys surrounded her.</p><p>Hopper knelt in front of her as she leaned on Mike’s shoulder. “Can you tell me where you saw Will?”</p><p>El looked up at Hopper and then to Joyce and Jonathon, who anxiously stood beside him.</p><p>“Can you describe it, sweetie?” Joyce prodded.</p><p>“A… a castle,” El whispered.</p><p>“A castle?” Hopper echoed. That didn’t make any sense. There were no castles anywhere near Hawkins.</p><p>“Castle Byers?” Jonathon asked, excitement in his voice.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Hopper turned and looked at Joyce, confused.</p><p>“It’s a fort Jonathon and Will built in the woods,” Joyce clarified.</p><p>While Joyce bent down to thank El again, Hopper went to snatch his plaid fleece shirt that he had brought in from the truck. He approached the shivering girl and knelt down.</p><p>“Here,” he said, “maybe this will help.” She never took her eyes off of him while he helped her put it on.</p><p>“Better?” he asked, helping her roll up the sleeves. That’s when he noticed the 011 tattooed on her wrist. <em>What the hell?</em> His hatred for Brenner and all things related to the lab went up exponentially.</p><p>She saw him staring and pulled the sleeve down. Then Lucas covered her with the towel again as she laid her head back on Mike before saying, “Thank you.”</p><p>He gave her a small smile and was about to get up when she asked, “Can you find Will?”</p><p>“I’m going to try really hard,” Hopper answered. But he knew things could go south real fast with Brenner, so he placed one hand on her knee and looked her straight in the eye. “I will do everything - <em>anything</em> - I have to do in order to find him, do you understand?”</p><p>Despite her unusual upbringing, or maybe because of it, El was extremely adept at reading people. So she thought she did understand what he meant. He would do whatever was necessary, even if that meant giving her up. He was warning her that he knew exactly what Brenner really wanted and he may have to cooperate with him to get through the gate to retrieve Will from the upside down. Brenner had manipulated her for years, so he would do the same with Hopper. She instinctively understood that Hopper would try to avoid giving her up, but if he needed to make that difficult choice he would put Will’s life ahead of hers. He had to. They both knew Will wasn’t going to last much longer and she was more than capable of defending herself.</p><p> “I understand.”</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Damn, damn, damn. Brenner isn’t going to give me what I want without me giving up El. All he wants is the girl. If it wasn’t for needing to find Will I would snap his neck right here and now.</em>
</p><p>Hopper took a deep pull on his cigarette and, knowing he had no choice, that Will’s life depended on it, decided to play along. Pretend he didn’t care what happened to that poor little girl. He would have to wait and see what, if anything, he could do for her after Will was found. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself knowing she continued to be trapped in this godforsaken building with that psychotic monster that called himself her papa. No parent in the world would treat a child like that. He would do whatever it took to keep her away from this place and that beast.</p><p>“You have to give me your word. No one is ever going to find out about this. And those other three kids, those boys, you’re gonna leave them alone. Then I’ll tell you. I’ll tell you where your little science experiment is.”</p><p>He only hoped El had enough time to recover before Brenner came for her. Otherwise he’d never forgive himself.</p><p>***</p><p>They had found Will. And resuscitated him. There was so much adrenalin coursing through Hopper’s body he thought he might have a heart attack. As he carried Will through the upside down back to the gate he tried not to jostle him too much, afraid he may have cracked a rib from pounding on his chest.</p><p>Joyce started calling for help as soon as they passed through the gate into the lab but it quickly became apparent they had been abandoned. Hopper set Will down on a chair and took a moment to rest.</p><p>“Where is everyone?” Joyce asked desperately, checking on Will to make sure he was still breathing as he had passed out again.</p><p>“They never expected us to find him, or to get out of there,” Hopper replied, disgust in his voice. <em>Those fucking bastards.</em> “We need to get Will to my truck and then to the hospital. And we need to get our stories straight about what happened here. Remember we can’t tell the truth.”</p><p>“We can say we found him in the woods, or he managed to find his way home,” Joyce suggested. Someone else could figure out how to explain the body they pulled out of the quarry. She had no intention of helping them with that. All she cared about right now was getting Will to a doctor.</p><p>Hopper picked Will back up. “We’ll iron out the details while we drive to the hospital.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Goodbye Mike,” El said, before disintegrating into thin air, along with the Demogorgon.</p><p>Mike couldn’t stop thinking about losing El. He had honestly thought his parents would adopt her and they would spend the rest of their lives together. They would go to the snowball. Not as brother and sister, either. He couldn’t explain why he had developed such a powerful bond with her, but it was undeniable. He was completely heartbroken. His mother had no idea of the real cause of the sobs racking his body as she held him by the ambulance in the middle school parking lot. Dustin and Lucas appeared to be in shock sitting on the back of the neighboring ambulance. The paramedics strongly recommended all three of them be taken to the hospital for a thorough check. The Wheelers promised to take the boys in their car.</p><p>Thirty minutes later they entered the emergency ward just as Nancy, Jonathon and Steve arrived. Nancy steered Steve towards the reception desk to get his injuries checked.</p><p>Jonathon looked elated as he approached the boys. “Hopper radioed the station to call the house – they found Will. Should be here any minute.”</p><p>Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler had no idea what Jonathon was talking about. Will was dead, wasn’t he? What on earth was going on? And government agents wanted to talk to them at home when they finished at the hospital. People had died at the school. And Mike was involved somehow. But before they could ask any questions the emergency room doors banged open, Joyce screaming for help while Hopper trailed close behind carrying an unconscious Will. Emergency room staff came racing with a gurney and wheeled Will off within seconds, Jonathon and Joyce right behind.</p><p>Hopper practically collapsed against the wall, watching Joyce disappear around the corner before looking at the boys. One kid was noticeably absent. “Where is she?”</p><p>Mike almost started crying again. “She’s gone,” was all he could manage to get out. Nancy put an arm around his shoulder. Despite Mike’s earlier denials she knew how much he liked El.</p><p>“Nancy?” The Wheelers approached their daughter, looking for answers.</p><p>Nancy gave Hopper a slight nod and gently took her mother by the elbow, leading her parents away from Hopper and the boys so they could talk. Hopper was liking Nancy Wheeler more and more. That kid was smart and had a lot of guts.</p><p>“Did Brenner take her?” Hopper asked.</p><p>“You mean did the man you sent to find us take her away?” Dustin accused. He had called Hopper Lando, branding him a traitor, on two separate occasions that day. He had been wrong the first time at the junk yard but was sure he wasn’t mistaken now.</p><p>Hopper sighed, repeating sternly, “Did he take her?”</p><p>“No,” Lucas replied. “The Demogorgon killed him and then she… she destroyed it but… but -”</p><p>“She sacrificed herself in the process,” Mike finished. He wiped a tear from his face, desperately trying to compose himself.</p><p><em>Brenner was dead?</em> He could honestly say that didn’t bother him in the least. But El – that was a different matter altogether. He had just met her a few hours ago but had immediately felt a parental protectiveness towards her. “What do you mean?” Hopper couldn’t believe what he was hearing.</p><p>“She just… disintegrated,” Dustin explained. “Into thin air.”</p><p>Before Hopper could process this information Mike shoved a finger into his chest. “It’s your fault!” he accused, glaring at Hopper. “You told them where she was!”</p><p>Hopper reached out and put a strong hand on Mike’s shoulder. He normally didn’t care to explain himself, especially to a bunch of children, but in this case he wanted to. He needed them to understand.</p><p>“I had no choice. The only way they would let us through the gate is if I gave her up. I’m sorry. I really am. I was hoping it wouldn’t come to that but my hands were tied. It was a choice between El and Will and I thought El could protect herself. I think she understood it might come to that.” Lucas and Dustin looked skeptical and Mike still looked furious. Hopper decided to take a different approach. “Will’s life was on the line. What would you have done?”</p><p>The boys stood silently for a few moments, glancing at one another. Will had been their friend since grade one and they had only known El for a few days, even though it felt like much longer. The choice was clear. There really wasn’t any other option. They couldn’t really blame Hopper – he had ventured into the dangerous upside down and saved Will. El had simply been an unfortunate casualty. How could anyone have possibly known she wouldn’t survive.</p><p>“Is Will going to be okay?” Lucas asked quietly.</p><p>Hopper sighed, thankful that they seemed to have understood and at least partially forgiven him. He wasn’t sure yet if he’d ever forgive himself. “Yeah, I think so, but we have no idea what the effect of being in that place for so long might be.” At their worried expressions he added, “I’m sure the doctors will take good care of him.”</p><p>The Wheelers and Nancy returned, Hopper giving Nancy a grateful nod. “Come on,” she said, “let’s go find the waiting room.”</p><p>An hour later, after the boys tore out of the waiting room to see a now awake Will, Hopper felt it was time for him to leave. It appeared Will was going to be fine and there were already too many people hovering around. He would catch up with Joyce tomorrow. He bid a hasty farewell to those left in the waiting room and ducked out the door. No sooner had he lit a smoke than a sedan pulled up beside him. One look and he knew there was no avoiding getting in.</p><p>***</p><p>Hopper was starting to become frantic, sure that El was wandering out in the woods and not being able to find her. He kept himself busy putting his destroyed trailer back together and working, but no matter what he did his thoughts always came back to the little girl with the huge brown eyes. As far as the lab people were concerned El was dead. The jury was still out on the new doctor, Owens, but they had come to an understanding.</p><p>He had been searching in vain and putting food out for over a week, ever since Murray had showed up at the station declaring a kid had knocked him out and stolen his hat and coat. It had to be El. <em>Who else could it be?</em> <em>And how did she survive wearing only that thin little dress and his shirt for so long? If she even still had the shirt.</em></p><p>He’d had to use every manipulative police interviewing technique in his repertoire to convince Murray and his deputies that Murray must have imagined half of what he thought he saw.</p><p>“And then this squirrel flew through the air at me, knocked me right out,” Murray had insisted. The two deputies both tried hard but failed to hide smirks. A flying squirrel was amusing no matter how you looked at it.</p><p>“So he threw a dead squirrel at you?” Hopper asked, making sure to use the masculine pronoun.</p><p>“Well… I guess he threw it…” Murray mumbled, although he had thought it had flown at him on its own when it happened. But that didn’t make sense now that he thought about it. And maybe it wasn’t a pink dress he thought the kid was wearing. It was all becoming a bit fuzzy a day later.</p><p>“And how much had you had to drink?” Hopper questioned. Everyone knew Murray liked to keep a flask or three in his hunting jacket.</p><p>“I never indulge too much when I’m hunting Chief, you know that.”</p><p>Hopper stared at him, “How much?”</p><p>“Okay, okay, I may have had a few – you know it was nippy out there and I needed it to keep me warm,” Murray insisted. “But that doesn’t change the fact that he stole my hat and coat.”</p><p>“And you’re sure you didn’t accidentally lose them? Maybe overheated from the whiskey, hung them on a tree and wandered off and forgot where they were?” The power of suggestion can be a powerful thing.</p><p>“No absolutely not.” Then Murray looked down at his feet and up at the ceiling. “Well… I suppose it’s possible but I’m pretty sure that kid took them.” Hopper raises his eyebrows at him. “Aw hell, maybe… maybe I wasn’t wearing them when I ran into the boy. Damn it, now I’m not sure Hop. Either way my coat and favorite hat are gone.”</p><p>Now that Murray was convinced the kid was a boy and was totally confused about what had really happened Hopper could afford to be magnanimous. “That’s true Murray, and I promise you I will personally go out and see what I can find.” Hopper steadfastly ignored the snickers coming from his deputies, who are thankfully also convinced this was just another drunken hallucination. “Just to be on the safe side I’d suggest you hunt over on the other side of town for now. I hear from Jack that lots of deer have been spotted over there. And I’ll have my deputies check the secondhand stores and pawn shops to see if a hunting coat and hat have been brought in.” That wiped the smile off their faces. “How does that sound?”</p><p>“Okay Hop, thanks.”</p><p>“No problem Murray, thanks for coming in.”</p><p>It had been getting progressively colder the last few nights and snow had started to fall on more than one occasion. He was truly getting desperate so planned to try again tonight after putting in a brief appearance at the Christmas party, but his optimism was fading.</p><p>***</p><p>El had cried herself to sleep the first night after leaving Mike’s house, huddled under a fallen log for hours before all those people finally stopped looking for her. And then she cried again when she woke up, shivering and realizing she had no place to go. She couldn’t put Mike in danger. Or anyone else. She wandered aimlessly, finding that moving helped to keep her warm. She found a small creek and drank thirstily. After spending three days and nights in the forest she noticed several houses backing onto the woods. One was more isolated than the others, and reminded her of Mike’s house, so during the day, when she hoped it was empty, she quietly approached and looked and listened at various windows for any signs of life. When none were found, she slipped the basement door lock and entered, relishing the warmth. She barely dared to breath in case anyone was at home, but eventually, out of sheer desperation and hunger, found her way to the kitchen. A bowl of fruit on the counter drew her immediate attention. She took an apple and one banana, not wanting to raise suspicions by taking everything. She also took a granola bar and some crackers in the cupboard. If she didn’t leave signs of a break in, she may be able to come back.</p><p>And that’s exactly what she did. When she became more confident that no one was at home during the day, she started sleeping on a couch in the basement. She was finding it hard to sleep at night in the forest, with all the unusual sounds. Besides, it was colder at night so better to keep moving. She would sleep after feeding herself, always careful never to take too much, stay too long or leave any evidence behind. She had one close call when she overslept and had to sneak out of the basement door when she heard voices upstairs.</p><p>This plan worked until one day she approached and a little boy was staring at her through a second floor window. She tried to act normal, by waving and walking past the house, as if she was just on her way home. He waved back. El realized later that it must have been the weekend when school was out, so was more careful in the future. But after using the house for another week people were suddenly home all the time. She didn’t realize it, but school was out for Christmas break. She berated herself for not taking a warm blanket and more food when she had the chance.</p><p>The times when she tried to sleep or rested she always tucked up her knees and pulled the huge blue plaid shirt around her so it completely covered her bare legs. She had mixed emotions about the man who had given it to her. For such a large person he had been incredibly gentle when carrying her across the gym. The way he had placed his whole arm across her back and cupped her head, caressing her soothingly with his hand, had made her feel safe and protected. At the time she hadn’t ever wanted him to put her down.</p><p>Until she stole that man's coat, the the only thing that kept her marginally warm was Hopper’s shirt. But it was getting colder and soon it was not going to be nearly enough to keep her from freezing to death. And then, miraculously, she discovered food in a strange box in the forest. Eggos! She looked around to make sure it wasn’t a trap, grabbed them and ran. She came back the next day, cautiously approaching the box with the empty plastic container from the day before in her hand. She was going to return it to the box in the hopes it would be refilled. When she opened the box she found more food in a new container and more eggos wrapped on top. She left the empty container, grabbed the food and rushed away.</p><p>***</p><p>After several days with the temperature dropping steadily, El decided to watch the box and see who was leaving the food. It must be someone who knew her. No one from the lab knew she liked eggos. She dared to dream it was Mike but knew the chances of that were slim. Whoever it was, if this person was willing to feed her maybe they would also be prepared to keep her warm or give her a bed to sleep in. She was so tired of being alone and sleeping on the cold ground. She knew she wasn’t going to survive alone much longer, food or no food.</p><p>She hid behind a tree and held her breath as she heard steps approaching. And then she saw him. The policeman, the one the kids called Hopper. The man whose shirt she was wearing. The one who had carried her so gently. Although he was also the one who had told papa where she was. The man who had given her up to find Will. But she had long ago forgiven him for that, understanding that he had no choice. She wondered for the hundredth time if he and Will’s mom had actually been able to save Will. Not knowing had been frustrating.</p><p>Hopper was holding more food and bent over to put it in the box. He closed the lid, stood up straight and looked around, pointing his flashlight. El ducked further behind the tree. Hopper wanted to call out for El but thought it would scare her more than anything. He looked around, hoping she would finally show herself. He listened intently but to no avail. He had no idea El was hovering only a few feet away, keenly staring at him and waging an internally battle with herself as to whether or not to step out.</p><p>Hopper sighed and turned away, heading for the truck. Next time maybe he would write a note and leave it for her. He was pretty sure she could read. He could let her know it was him leaving the food and that he wanted to help. Let her know she didn’t need to be afraid. He should have thought of it before now. He was approaching the truck when suddenly he heard a branch snap and footsteps behind him. When he turned he could barely believe it was her. There she stood, wearing Murray’s ridiculous hunting hat. If he wasn’t so relieved he would have laughed. She was swimming in the coat but the tails of his blue plaid shirt hung almost down to her knees. Her eyes looked even larger than he remembered, likely because her cheeks were sunken and she was so pale.</p><p>He removed his hat and gave her a smile.</p><p>***</p><p>They had been living together for a week and he felt like they were making progress. She seemed to trust him a little more and was starting to string a few words together instead of answering everything with a simple yes or no. He had thankfully taken some time off over Christmas so wouldn’t be missed at work for another few days. They had managed to make the cabin comfortable and he had ventured two towns away to buy all the basics– kid’s clothes, medicinal supplies, games, books – anything that would raise eyebrows in Hawkins. He had stripped the trailer of anything useful and brought it to their hideaway in the woods – blankets, pots, pans, laundry soap, shampoo, pillows, a tv, extra cutlery, the microwave. He had stocked up on groceries and made sure there was plenty of wood for the stove.</p><p>He quickly realized exactly how isolated she had been, having to be taught basic things like how to operate a toaster, a stove, how to brush her hair – which was coming in quickly and gave every indication it was going to be curly. Today was a laundry day so he had taught her how to separate colors, add soap, choose the right setting and turn the machine on. She had watched the washer fill with water and then closed the lid, surprised at the noise it made. When it was done she had helped transfer the clothes to the dryer and he had instructed her how to pick the right setting and turn it on. Now it was time to help fold.</p><p>“How about you fold your stuff and I’ll fold mine? And we’ll both do towels.” Hopper suggested.</p><p>“Yes,” El answered, pulling out a long sleeved, fleece, pink flowered pajama top bought at a thrift store. “Warm,” she smiled, holding it to her cheek.</p><p>Hopper showed her how to fold and they continued working until El pulled the familiar blue plaid shirt of Hoppers out. She stared at it for a moment before offering it to him.</p><p>“No kid, you keep it,” he told her.</p><p>She look surprised. “Really?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, it’s yours now. You’ve been through a lot together.”</p><p>She put it on over the yellow t-shirt she was wearing. “Kept me warm,” she said quietly.</p><p>Hopper knew she meant it had kept her warm in the woods. And she was only out in the woods because of him. He had been trying to apologize for turning her in since he found her but hadn’t quite found the right time. Now seemed like it. “I’m glad kiddo. Look I’ve been wanting to say I’m sorry for sending Brenner to the school. I tried to avoid it but -”</p><p>“Will is okay,” she interjected. Will had been the first thing she asked about after climbing in his truck. The look of pure joy on her face when she found out he was just fine and hanging out with the boys again was indescribable. And then of course she had asked about Mike. She looked up at Hopper. “It’s okay. I’m okay.”</p><p>“Yeah, but -”</p><p>“I understand. We’re okay.” And then she stepped towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist. It was the first sign of affection and voluntary contact she had initiated. She was forgiving him and it took every effort to contain his emotions.</p><p>“Okay then,” he replied, hugging her back. “Shall we finish this laundry and then we can have hot dogs for dinner and watch a movie?”</p><p>She nodded enthusiastically at him. She had quickly discovered there were lots of foods she wasn’t fond of, but she loved hot dogs. Vegetables were never served with hot dogs.</p><p>After dinner she fell asleep on the couch during the movie and Hopper took the opportunity to stare at her. There was no denying that she was completely adorable. In some ways she reminded him of Sara. Not the way she looked – they were almost total opposites on that front – but some of her mannerisms. The way she turned her nose up at some vegetables. Most vegetables. The way she loved to be read to. The look on her face when something surprised her.</p><p>He had jumped into taking care of her with both feet, not really thinking everything through. He smiled to himself, thinking it had all started with giving her his shirt. Every time he looked at her wearing that oversized plaid down to her knees his heart almost shattered with love. This poor little kid had been through a childhood that no one deserved. She deserved the world and he wanted to give it to her. But he had to be realistic. At this point he needed to concentrate on protecting her, teaching her some of the basics of life and making damn sure she never went hungry again. El sighed deeply and rolled over, pulling the blanket up to her chin. She was still wearing the shirt over her pajamas. Hopper smiled and turned off the tv, preparing to carry her to bed.</p><p>He could figure out the rest as they went along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>